1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liftgate of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a liftgate frame adapted to provide support for a liftgate through multiple opening positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain motor vehicles, including station wagons, sport utility vehicles, and minivans, have a rear opening through which access to an interior of the motor vehicle is gained. The rear opening extends between a floor and a roof of the motor vehicle to allow for loading and unloading of items. Typically, a liftgate is pivotally secured to the motor vehicle to selectively cover the rear opening. To fully cover the rear opening, the liftgate must extend between the floor and the roof of the motor vehicle. Consequently, the liftgate can be large and heavy, making it difficult for some individuals to open and close the liftgate.
To ease this difficulty, liftgates have been developed that include a window or flipglass pivotally hinged thereto such that the window can be moved independent of the liftgate. A user thus has the option of opening only the window, which is relatively lightweight, in order to gain access to a portion of the rear opening. This access to a portion of the rear opening is generally sufficient for storage and removal of smaller items. As a result, the liftgate must be opened and closed only in those instances when access to the entire rear opening is needed, that is, during loading and unloading of larger items.
Another consideration in liftgate design is driver visibility out the rear of the motor vehicle. Existing liftgates are typically two-piece, stamped metal components having inner and outer stampings, which restricts visibility through the rear opening.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a compact liftgate frame that supports a liftgate through multiple opening positions and increases rear visibility.